Метель
by carnagekiid
Summary: Ivan and Gilbert get stuck in one of the worst blizzards of the year. With limited supplies and emotions on high, the best and the worse are brought out of the pair. The storm will put both their relationship and survival skills to the ultimate test, and only god can tell if they'll make it out alive. [ RusPrus and minor CanUkr ]
1. Day 1

**A/N: [ 'Метель' means 'blizzard' in Russian according to google translate. Please correct me if I'm wrong. ] Guess who's back with another rusprus story because they're tRASH. That's right. It's me. Anyway take this survival/angst/fluff story. Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar errors. Enjoy!**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**  
 *****Warnings: Language, Blizzards, Mentions of Sexual Themes**

 **Метель (metel)**

 _ **Day 1**_

Everything was so calm. The whole forest was at peace. Snow cascaded from the sky in large flakes, landing softly on his face and sticking to his eyelashes. Ivan lay amongst the comforting scene in blissful silence. The whole situation was so soothing, it was beginning to lull the Russian to sleep. Getting comfortable, he buried his face in the warm snow and closed his eyes, waiting as the cold white faded to a balmy black.

* * *

"Camping?" Gilbert asked as he leaned against the couch, propping his feet on the edge of the coffee table. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Aw, c'mon Gil, it'll be fun!" Ivan pleaded as he kneeled in front of his boyfriend.

"We're not Boy Scouts, Ivan." The German responded, slightly annoyed. It took every ounce of willpower to ignore his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes. His violet orbs sparkled with hope and a mild mischief that Gilbert couldn't say 'no' to.

"Fine!" He gave in, complying to Ivan's ridiculous request. "But only for like, a couple days. I need the organized cleanliness of civilized living conditions."

That was as good as Ivan was going to get so he didn't waste time with arguing. "We'll have a great time, I promise!" He said enthusiastically, leaning in to peck the albino on the cheek.

"Besides," the Russian added. "We'll be all alone." He let his lips linger on the German's skin before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. "In the woods. No one around..."

"Enough," Gilbert pushed the pesky Russian away. "Save it for the tent." He sneered, still unable to stop the heat from spreading across his pale cheeks as he avoided prying violet eyes.

"Whatever you say, krolik. Start packing, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Ivan said with a smile, before pushing himself onto his feet and leaving to pack.

Gilbert shook his head and smirked to himself, wondering how the hell he managed to get himself into these situations. Ivan had a way of making him throw his morals and common sense out the back door. He wasn't really complaining though, his life had gotten a whole lot more interesting after he had met the Russian. He let out a sigh of mock irritation before joining his boyfriend in the other room.

* * *

"Yes Sestra, I have extra supplies." Ivan said into the cell phone pressed against his ear as he lifted the last bag into the trunk of his Dodge Durango. "Yes, we have everything we need, no-" he slammed the trunk shut before walking around to the front of the vehicle. Climbing into the driver's seat he joined Gilbert in the car. "The key is under the mat, I promise we'll be careful. Ok, ya tohze tebya lyublyu, do svidaniya."Ivan sighed after the phone call ended.

"Was that Kat?" Gilbert asked as he leaned his seat back, placing his feet on the dashboard.

"Yes, her and Matvey are coming into town. I told them they could stay at our place since we'll be gone for a few days." Sliding the key into the ignition, the Russian started the car before pulling out of the driveway.

"Ah that's cool, just tell them not to fuck in our bed."

"They will be sleeping in the guest room." Ivan said, unfazed by his boyfriend's crude language. "Besides, it's not like we do anything other than that in bed anyway." He smirked as he merged into the right lane, taking the freeway entrance.

"Whatever," the German answered, closing his eyes. "Sleep is for the weak and sex is a necessity."

"Oh please, you don't get any sleep because you spend all night on tumble-"

" _Tumblr_."

"Whatever. Either way you always go to check 'just one picture' and end up on that toxic site for hours."

"Ya and the other half of the time I can't get a break from your horny ass."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ivan smirked.

"You're just jealous because you grew up in the middle of bumfuck nowhere Russia with zero internet access."

"You see Gilbert, while you were consumed by a computer screen your entire adolescence, I was enjoying the wondrous sights of the real world."

"Oh shut it, you sound like an old hag." The German reached into the back seat and pulled a blanket out from under a bag. He wrapped it around himself, getting comfortable before speaking again. "I'm going to attempt to take a nap so don't bother me."

"Since you asked so nicely." Ivan replied sarcastically. It was probably best for his boyfriend to get some well-needed rest. The drive was about another two hours and the last thing he wanted was to be stranded in the woods with a cantankerous German. Then again, no matter how hard he tried, he would always find Gilbert's 'angry pout' to be irresistibly adorable.

* * *

"Gil, wake up." Ivan gently nudged his boyfriend awake.

"Nnnggh, no." The German ignored him and turned away from the Russian. Giving up, Ivan ran a hand through his beige-blond hair before stepping out of the drivers seat. Walking around the front of the car he yanked open the passenger door and ripped the blanket from the not-so peacefully sleeping albino.

"What the hell, man!" Gilbert protested as his boyfriend unbuckled his seat belt and picked him up bridal style. Pulling him from the car Ivan effortlessly spun his around before holding him close.

"Nothing," he replied quietly. "Just sweeping you off your feet." He said, proud of his word choice.

"I wasn't on my feet in the first place." Gilbert scowled, securing his arms around the larger male's neck. Ivan let out a disappointed sigh before dropping his boyfriend on his rear, earning a strangled yelp in response.

"Well now you're not," he said turning back to the car. "Now help me unpack the bags."

"Jackass." The German mumbled as he stood up and dusted the irksome dirt form his jeans.

Joining the taller male at the trunk, he loaded his hiking bag on to his back. The two made quick work of collecting all their supplies, including Ivan's acoustic guitar, before locking the car.

"Looks like it's just us," Ivan pointed out, noticing their car was the only one occupying the small parking lot before the entrance to the woods.

"That just means no one will hear you scream my name." Gilbert said suggestively.

"I'm pretty sure it will be you doing the screaming, dear Gilbert."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." He replied, still a bit reluctant to enter the forest.

Ivan knew his boyfriend better than most would imagine. He could tell by his quick responses and body language that the German was hesitant to enter the woods. Even a bit frightened. Gilbert wasn't scared of much but he was always uncomfortable when it came to isolation, add untamed nature to the mix and it's practically his worst nightmare. Grabbing the hand-held cooler, Ivan moved closer to his boyfriend. Taking his free hand in his own, he intertwined their fingers and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Ivan's smile said everything words could not and Gilbert felt the worry and dread melt into anticipation for adventure. The albino smirked before leading Ivan into the forest. Even though he had no idea where he was going it felt nice to be in control of a situation where he felt he had none. Eventually he had to return ascendancy to the Russian who knew these woods like the back of his hand.

"I've camped here many times with my sisters," he said excitedly, practically dragging Gilbert along the trail. "It's always so beautiful up here, especially in the winter when everything just feels so fresh!"

Gilbert tuned him out in order to observe the scenery. Still holding tightly to Ivan's hand, he trusted his partner to lead him in the right direction while he spaced out. He had to admit to himself that the timberland really was a stunning work of art. The towering trees around them provided shade and safety to the animals scurrying through the shrubbery. There were plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors that blossomed throughout the forest floor. The scene was silent save for the white noise of birds singing in the distance. The setting sun offered different colored streaks of light that broke through the canopy of giant redwoods. He was so caught up in his surroundings he didn't even noticed Ivan stop, causing him to run straight into his back.

"Oof, sorry," he apologized, stepping back.

"This is where we will set up camp." Ivan said lightly, steeping into a small clearing. There were pleasant family memories embedded deep within the soil of this place. Gilbert could tell by the pensive look on the Russian's face.

"Babe, can we rest?" Gilbert asked, striping himself of the heavy bags. "I'm not in my prime physical shape anymore."

"Oh come on, just a bit more work then we can stop." Ivan said, not winded at all from the hike. He even had the strength to pick up Gilbert's abandoned bags for him and take them to the campsite.

Laying the bags out, the two went through them, collecting the necessary supplies to set up camp. They spent the next forty five minutes trying to figure out how the tent worked.

"I though you were like, a pro at this." Gilbert complained as he pulled out a folding chair that was strapped to the front of his backpack. Setting it up he took a seat next to the now finished tent.

"It's a new tent," Ivan pouted. "You could have at least provided more help."

"I already told you, camping's not my thing." Gilbert leaned back in the chair, fishing a cold beer out from the small cooler. Cracking it open with the bottle opener tied to his keychain, he took a sip.

"Already?" His lover asked. "We're not even close to being done."

"You might not be, but I am. Besides, I set you're chair up for you." The Russian glanced at the fold out chair beside Gilbert's.

"Real thoughtful," he scoffed at the German's laziness. Gilbert was usually an extremely hard worker, but camping just didn't seem to spark an interest. The Russian just went about his work in silence. The first thing he did was prop his guitar against the side of the tent, hoping to use it later in the evening. He gathered the spare blankets they had packed and constructed a makeshift bed inside the tent. He also unpacked the toiletries such as bug spray, toilet paper, tooth brushes, deodorant, and flashlights. Ivan stepped outside of the tent and kicked the edge of Gilbert's chair. The German, who had dozed off, jolted awake.

"Wh-what I'm up," he slurred.

"Help me collect rocks and wood for the fire." Ivan adjured.

Gilbert guessed it was time for him to actually put an effort into this 'camping' thing his boyfriend was so passionate about. After everything the Russian had done for him, the least he could do was take part in one of his hobbies.

The pair trudged into the forest, scanning the ground for stones and twigs. When in the woods, Ivan pointed out a small outhouse to Gilbert. Although it wasn't the cleanest, the German was just glad he didn't have to do his business on the forest floor. After they had each collected a solid amount, they regrouped in the middle of the campsite. Gilbert watched as his boyfriend began to place the rocks in a large circle.

"We're not planning to summon Satan are we?" The albino joked as he joined Ivan.

The Russian just chucked at his partner's somewhat juvenile antics. "Only if you want to."

After the stones had been arranged, the two placed a bundle of sticks in the middle of the pit. Fishing a box of matches out from his back pocket, Ivan lit a match and threw it into the twigs. The two watched in silence as steady flames began to rise. Licking at the edges of the wood before swallowing it whole. Gilbert let out a content sigh at the warmth radiating from the fire as he sat back in his chair. The sun was beginning to set and a soft breeze rustled the shrubbery around them.

"Are you hungry, Gil?" Ivan asked as he dug through his backpack.

"Is that even a question?" He answered, never doubting his immense appetite. He watched in anticipation as Ivan pulled out what looked to be a stand and pot from his bag. Setting the alloy stand over the fire, the Russian delicately balanced the pan atop it. He reached back in his bag to pull out two cans of soup and a can opener. Slicing open the metal cans, he poured both in the pot before taking a seat.

Gilbert pushed himself out of his chair and headed towards the tent, brushing past Ivan. He grabbed the acoustic guitar before shoving it in the Russian's hands.

"Play me a song, Music Man." The albino smirked before retaking his seat beside his partner. Ivan eyed the guitar and lightly strung a few notes as a small warmup. He didn't even have to think twice about his song choice as he began the tune. His skilled fingers danced across the strings, emitting expertly played chords from the guitar. Gilbert smiled, he recognized the melody instantly. It was a duet that he and Ivan often sang together.

" _And hey darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. Yeah I want it but no I don't need it, tell me something sweet to get me by_." The lyrics rang clear in the Russian's baritone voice. Gilbert loved it when Ivan sang to him, he would never tire of the Russian's euphonious voice. He closed his eyes in utter bliss as his boyfriend continued to sing. " _Cause I can't come back home till they're singing la, la la la, la la la. Till everyone is singing_." The German decided to join in on the chorus, adding his own harmony and echoing the words his boyfriend sang.

" _If you can wait till I get home (I get home), then I swear to you, that we can make this last. (La, la, la). If you can wait till I get home (I get home), then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past_." Gilbert listened to his boyfriend sing the last part of the chorus. " _Well it might be for the best_." The soothing rhythm of the acoustic guitar filled the albino's ears as he prepared himself for his part of the song.

" _Hey sweetie, well I need you here tonight. And I know that you don't want to be leaving. Yeah you want it but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side. But I know you can't come home till they're singing la, la la la, la la la_." Ivan loved the way Gilbert's voice sounded. It was so light and sweet, he could listen to it all day. It was moments like this when he was glad he had taken the risk to move to Germany. The Russian sang the last part of the second verse.

" _Until everyone is singing la, la la la, la la la_." They two sang the chorus together like they had before.

" _If you can wait till I get home (I get home), then I swear to you, that we can make this last. (La, la, la). If you can wait till I get home (I get home), then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past_."

Ivan finished the chorus, " _well it might be for the best_."

Gilbert sang the next part. " _You know you can't give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me. I can't wait through everything_."

" _Is this really happening_?" Ivan sang, his voice rising as they reached the climax of the song. " _I swear I'll never be happy again. And don't you dare say we can just be friends, I'm not some boy that you can sway_."

That both sang the rest at the top of their lungs. " _We knew it'd happen eventually. La, la la la, la la la. Now everybody's singing la, la la la, la la la. Now everybody's singing la, la la la, la la la_." Gilbert echoed the " _la's_ " in the background as Ivan finished out the song with the chorus.

 _"If you can wait till I get home."_

 _"Now everybody's singing la, la la la~"_

 _"Then I swear we can make this last."_

 _"Now everybody singing la, la la la~"_

 _"If you can wait till I get home."_

 _"Now everybody's singing la, la la~"_ Ivan strummed the last noted on the guitar as they sang the last verse acapella.

"Then I swear we can make this last."

After a few moments of silence, Gilbert broke out into a fit of giggles. "You cheesy motherfucker."

Ivan cracked a smile. "I know you love that song," he said. That was one of the first songs they had listened to together. Somehow throughout the years, it became 'their song'. The lyrics described the life of a musician as he had to leave his girlfriend for each performance. In the end though, they figure out how to make it work. It was sort of like their relationship. No matter how many up's and down's they went through, they always knew they could depend on each other in the end. No matter how much they bickered and exchanged insults, there was always a genuine need for the other. Neither could put it into words but they didn't find it necessary to explain. They understood each other perfectly and that was all the mattered.

"The soup is probably done now," Ivan said, noticing the boiling broth in the pot. He set his guitar inside the tent before pulling two bowls from his bag. "You packed the spoons, right Gil?"

"Ya I got em' here." He fished the box of plastic spoons out from one of his bags and tossed them to his boyfriend. Catching them with ease, Ivan filled the two bowls and supplied them with spoons. He handed Gilbert his bowl of soup and the two ate in silence. Enjoying the white noise the forest provided. The susurrus of shrubbery shifting in the breeze and chatter of the resident critters gave the scenery a peaceful vibe. As much as the German disliked the uncleanliness of the situation, he had to admit it felt nice to just get out and leave the rest of the world behind. Glancing at Ivan, he thanked God he got to spend this time with the love of his life. Ivan might be a bastard, but the Russian was _his_ bastard.

"Hey, Gilbert?" Ivan asked after they had finished their meal.

"Ya, Babe?"

"Want a s'more?" The Russian asked with childish wonder.

"Isn't that a little cliché?" Gilbert asked, trying to hide the fact that he really did want to indulge in the delicious dessert.

"Oh, come on," Ivan whined. "It's like a tradition! If you go camping, you have to eat s'mores."

"Well, rules are rules." Gilbert sighed, taking a marshmallow and stick from his partner.

The two sat by the fire, waiting for their marshmallows to fade to a golden brown. Gilbert eventually lost patients and settled with setting his treat on fire. This was one of Ivan's favorite things about camping. The comfortable silence between him and Gilbert was peaceful and reassuring. Once their marshmallows were cooked to perfection, or burnt to a crisp, Ivan retrieved the graham crackers and chocolate bars from his bag. Breaking the goods into even pieces, he handed Gilbert his share before carefully constructing his s'more.

"This is fucking delicious." Gilbert said through a mouthful of the delectable snack.

"Hold this," Ivan said as he handed the German his s'more. Rushing into the tent, he grabbed one of the large blankets and a few pillows they had brought along. Bunching the linens in his arms, he stumbled out of the shelter and laid them across the forest floor.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked, mostly concerned about their blankets well-being. No way in hell would he sleep on something that had been smothered into the dirt.

"Let's watch the stars," The Russian said calmly as he got comfortable on the sheet. He was happy to see his boyfriend getting up to join him.

"Hey, where's my s'more?" Ivan asked, noticing the albinos hands were empty.

"I ate it- Ack!" He yelped as the Russian smacked him with a pillow.

"Piece of shit," Ivan rolled away from him.

Gilbert smirked to himself. They always knew just what buttons to press in order to irritate the other. Feeling a bit guilty, he scooted closer to his partner. Wrapping his arms around his waist, the German snuggled into Ivan's back.

"You won't be able to see the stars with your face buried in my coat." The taller male said in an almost sarcastic manner.

"Ya, well then that's too bad for me." Gilbert tightened his grip around the Russian's waist. He pressed himself into the others back as if his life depended on it. It felt like no matter what he tried he just wasn't close enough to the Slav. He needed to be closer.

"Jesus, Gil." Ivan said, unraveling the other's arms from around his middle. "Are you tying to suffocate me?" He flipped onto his back and snaked an arm around the smaller man's midsection. Gilbert immediately cuddled into the Russian's side, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry, your death will be quick and painless." Gilbert joked.

"How reassuring..." Ivan trailed off. He lifted his violet gaze to the stars overhead. Admiring the way each one sparkled in its own unique way. "I love space," he breathed quietly.

"I do too," Gilbert added as he relaxed into his boyfriends grip. This was an absolute perfect moment, even if it was getting a bit chilly.

The two laid in silence watching the night sky as the colors faded from a vibrant blue to a deep purple. By now the wind was blowing, sending a shudder down each of their spines.

"Let's head in for the night," Ivan said siting up.

"Fine by me," Gilbert joined him. The fire had long since smoldered to almost nothing so all that was left was to do was bring the blankets back into the tent. Once they had reset the makeshift bed, the pair changed into their pajamas and huddled together under the blankets. Gilbert let out a soft moan of pleasure and closed his eyes as Ivan wrapped his arms around his slim waist, pulling him close. The German cuddled into his lover's embrace, pushing himself into the warmth the other male's body provided. He felt a calloused yet gentle hand softly glide across the surface of his forehead, brushing strands of silver away from his face. Gilbert opened his eyes and found himself drowning in violet. Leaning up he pressed a delicate kiss to the Russian's lips. It was reciprocated with a bit more force and the albino couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was a sweet gesture that put Gilbert'a racing mind at ease. Once the kiss was broken, he once again huddled close. Feeling their eyes droop with the weight of the day's events, the two were eventually lulled into the blissful darkness of sleep. Gilbert's last senses tingled out of focus as Ivan gently stroked his hair until both of them fell unconscious.

* * *

A harsh gust of wind awoke Gilbert from his peaceful slumber. Shivering, he cuddled closer to the Russian beside him. The howling gale outside the tent caused the German to hesitantly open his eyes. His curiosity got the better of him as he slowly untangled himself from Ivan's vice-like grip. Shivering at the sudden cold coming into contact with his pale skin, Gilbert sluggishly crawled to the flap of the tent. Struggling with the zipper, he finally managed to open the small entrance and braced himself against the wind outside of the tent, snow had piled up so high it blocked half of the fabric door. The strong gusts of wind almost knocked the German over as he raised an arm to shield himself from the razor sharp snowflakes that whizzed past him. Hurriedly, he closed the flap and stumbled backwards, gasping for air that refused to find its way to his lungs. There was a raging storm outside and they were caught in the middle of it.

"Ivan," he breathed, shaking the Russian awake. He sighed at the German's jittery antics. The worry, however, began to set in as he realized his boyfriend could be having a panic attack. The last thing he wanted was for something he enjoyed to have a negative affect on Gilbert.

"What?" Came the sleepy response as the larger male sat up, shivering at the cold. He knew nights in these woods often ran cool but the temperature had never dropped this low.

Gilbert looked to his boyfriend, panic and uncertainty dancing in his scarlet eyes. "It's snowing. _Hard_."

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N: What could I possibly be foreshadowing with that intro?! Also I love how much they bicker. The song Ivan sang is called _'If it Means A Lot to You'_ by _A Day To Remember_ because I'm actually emo trash. And i know it's really cheesy but my boyfriend can play it on his guitar and we sing the duet sometimes so I thought it would be cute to put in the story.**

 **Russian Translations:**  
 **Krolik - Rabbit**  
 **Sestra - Sister**  
 **Ya tohze tebya lyublyu, do svidaniya - I love you too, goodbye**

 **Again, these are from google translate so please correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have time!**

 **\- carnagekiid**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: I am here early with another chapter! I had actually written the first two and a half chapters before I even posted the story, I just didn't have time to post this chapter. Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar errors. Enjoy!**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**  
 *****Warnings: Language, Blizzards, Mentions of Sexual Themes, Very Minimal Gore/Blood, Small Physical Fight (nothing abusive)**

 _ **Day 2**_

"Snow?" Ivan asked as he left the comfort of the bed to inspect the weather. Once he opened the flap of the tent he was shocked to see the snow swirling in a furious manner around the surrounding trees. Gilbert clung to his arm for warmth as he re-zipped the tent's door.

"Bozhe moy." He said to himself, rubbing his temples as he slipped into his mother tongue. "Neveroyatno. Eto purga. My zastryali v grebanoy metel."

"Babe, c'mon you know my Russian's not that good." Gilbert pleaded, gripping his partner's arm as he tried to calm his panicked mumbling.

"It's a blizzard." Ivan said. "Oh god, the snow's up to our knees and we have limited supplies. I can't even see three feet in front of me out there, how the hell are we supposed to make it to the car?" The Russian asked no one in particular.

"Ivan, you need to calm down!" Gilbert said, shaking his partner by the shoulders.

"Ok, ok, ok," Ivan said, trying to reassure himself. "I-I'm gonna go get the food and stuff from outside."

Scrambling back to the bags that held their clothes, he quickly pulled out a sweater and larger jacket. Gilbert helped him button his coat as he pulled on thick hiking boots.

"I'll be quick," Ivan said, opening the tent flap. "I promise." All he had to do was run out and grab the bags against the other side of the tent. Simple, right? Wrong. The swirling storm of snow obscured his vision as he crawled out of the shelter. It was like the blizzard outside reflected the inner conflict of his mind, chaotic, terrifying, and unreasonable. The harsh winds almost knocked him on his rear, which was hard to do to a man of his size. The Russian braced a hand against the side of the tent, gritting his teeth as he worked his way around it. The sharp flakes of snow and ice stung the pale skin of his exposed face and made his eyes well with tears of irritation and pain. He knew the supplies should be around here somewhere-

His train of thought was interrupted as something cold and hard came whizzing out of the blanket of white, striking him in the face. Letting out a cry of surprise and pain as he stumbled backwards, he reached up to cradle the right side of his head. Ivan realized it had been one of their metal pots that was responsible for the now bleeding injury. The wind must have carried the tools he left outside away. If it was strong enough to lift a metal pot and hurl it at such a speed, he didn't want to think about what happened to the rest of their bags. Trying to stop the blood from dripping into his eye, the Russian worked his way back to the tent entrance. Stumbling inside, he collapsed into Gilbert's waiting arms.

"What the hell happened?" The German asked, inspecting the gash on his forehead.

"The wind blew all of our supplies away," he breathed wiping away blood that had frozen to his face due to the temperature. "I got hit by a pot."

Gilbert found the courage to laugh a little as he stroked his boyfriends damp hair. "I never though a metal pot would he the one to take out the mighty Russian."

"Shut up," Ivan whined as he buried his face into the smaller male's chest. "Gilbert," he whispered solemnly, gripping the back of the German's shirt. "That was almost all of our food."

"Hey, it's ok," the albino consoled him as he ran long slender fingers through golden locks, damp from snow. "We still have a lot left. The storm will pass before we know it."

Ivan gripped his boyfriend harder, never waning to let go. He noticed the German was shaking, wearing nothing but an undershirt and sweats.

"Gil, put a jacket on." The Russian commanded sitting up. Gilbert complied as he pulled his winter jacket over his plain white t-shirt. The pair climbed back into their makeshift bed and huddled close. The storm howled outside, screeching like the protagonist from a slasher movie. Gilbert was trembling in Ivan's arms as the Russian tried to hold him close. Gently stroking his silver locks, he pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. He could feel the German's hot breath on his nape. The tingling sensation of his lovers lips ghosting across the scarred skin of his neck provided a comfort like no other. Gilbert was like an oasis of peace buried deep within the desert of insanity which consumed his life. Even the German's mere presence was like a drug that Ivan craved with every fiber of his being.

Gilbert absentmindedly pressed light butterfly kisses to his partners neck. With his arms safely tucked between their bodies he felt invincible. Nothing could harm him when Ivan held him. He reached up with a cold hand and cradled his lover's face as he gazed into striking violet orbs.

"I trust you." Gilbert whispered. It was all he needed to say in a time like this. The three words meant a thousand to Ivan. The German was trusting Ivan with his life. He had faith the Russian would be able to get them out of this situation unharmed. He knew the other male wouldn't abandon him. The mental bond shared by the two was so deeply connected they could easily read each others body language, tone of voice, and expressions. They understood each other better than even their own families did. Gilbert's thoughts were cut off by a pair of chapped lips pressing against his own. The German reciprocated the kiss as he ran his fingered through Ivan's hair. They took it a step farther as Gilbert slightly opened his mouth, allowing the Russian's tongue to gently slide across his lower lip. There was nothing sexual about the kiss. It was filled with nothing but pure passion and raw desire. They parted for air, pressing their foreheads together lightly in a small gesture that said 'I love you' more clear than actual words ever would.

"Let's just try to get some sleep," Ivan said cradling Gilbert close. "Hopefully the storm will pass in the morning and we can head to the car."

* * *

Morning came and the storm raged on with the force of a thousand angry gods. It became even worse as the temperature in the tent dropped a significant amount. By now the two were wearing most of the clothes they had brought, including hats, gloves and scarves.

"Ivan, I know we have to like, ration out food or some shit but I'm starving." Gilbert complained from under the mound of blankets.

"Ok, I'll get something." The Russian sluggishly made his way to what was left of their minimal food supply. Digging through the bags, he was disappointed to find their rations were lower than he had originally thought. All that was left was some beef jerky, granola bars, cookies, and thankfully a few bottles of water. He hadn't packed that much food in the first place because they had only planned on staying two nights. The rest of their food including the s'mores supplies, soup, hot dogs, buns, and even the cooler containing pre-made sandwiches had been whisked away by the storm. What a shame, he liked that cooler. Ivan soon returned to the bed with two granola bars, beef jerky, and a few bottles of water.

The Russian watched as Gilbert inhaled his food like an animal. The global bar and his share of jerky was gone within less than a minute. "You should really take the time to savor your food, moy milyy." Ivan said as he gingerly bit into the nearly frozen granola bar. "We don't know how long it will last us."

"Jesus, you make it sound like we're gonna be stuck out here for a long time or something." The German laughed nervously. He quickly became paranoid when Ivan offered no response. "I don't want to die out here." Gilbert said solemnly as he cuddled closer to his lover. Ivan finished his rations before turning to embrace the quivering albino.

"We're not going to die out here. I won't let it happen."

"What the fuck do you know?" Gilbert said, pushing at the Russian's chest. "It's your fault were stuck in this fucking mess the first place."

"How was I supposed to know there would be a storm?" Ivan questioned, his voice rising slightly.

"Oh, I don't know," the German replied sarcastically. "Maybe you could check the fucking weather report every once in a while? Ever thought of that genius?" He was nearly shouting now. He carelessly pushed at Ivan's chest trying to get out of his grip.

"I did!" The Slav responded. "It didn't say anything about a god damn blizzard! Now stop that, it's too cold." He gripped Gilbert's waist hard, pulling him back towards him.

"Knock it off, you fuck!" The German was struggling now. He managed to flip his back to the other male and was trying to shift away. Gripping at the blankets and pillows, he messed up the bed in his frenzy.

"We don't have the time or energy for for this, Gilbert!" Ivan tightened his already brushing grip and forcibly pulled the flailing albino against his. The German was a lot stronger than most gave him credit for. He had the body of an ex-soldier, thin yet fit, with strength that rivaled the Russian's. Wrapping both his arms around the smaller male's chest, he held on for dear life.

"Let me go!" Gilbert continued to struggle, kicking the Russian in the shins, digging nails under his coat and scratching at his arms.

"No!" Ivan yelled into the German's back. The only reason he was holding onto his partner so tightly was because he was worried. They needed to share their body heat or else Gilbert's slim frame would freeze. Sometimes his genuine concern was mistaken for possessiveness or need of control. He was known to take little things like this too far but only because he cared so much about Gilbert. He didn't know what he would do if something bad were to happen to him, that's why he needed to _hold on_.

Gilbert had stopped struggling, relaxing into his boyfriend's grip. He knew Ivan meant well but he was too stubborn to admit it out loud. He settled with wiping the blood away from the scratches he caused. The Russian's grip loosened, allowing the albino to turn back around. He was met with wide violet orbs, filled to the brim with nothing but concern. He sighed, feeling a bit guilty. Not meeting Ivan's eyes, he ended up burying his face in the larger male's chest. It acted as an apology that Ivan was willing to accept. He lightly smoothed down pale hair as white as the snow outside, the gentle touch translating as his own apology.

"I just don't want you to be cold." Ivan said sheepishly, pressing his lips lightly against the German's forehead.

"Ya I know." Gilbert answered him quietly. He could feel his lover trembling from the cold. The temperature had dropped significantly in the tent. Even Ivan, who was used to the harsh conditions found it hard to bare.

"You know what," Gilbert said suddenly. "No." He untangled himself from the Russian's arms and pushed the protesting male further down the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked as the albinos accidentally smacked him in the face while readjusting himself.

"I'm the man in this relationship, I need to take care of you." He shifted so his lovers head was resting near his chest.

"Gilbert we are both men." The Russian said flatly, as he let his boyfriend push him around.

"Ya, but I haven't been acting like it lately." He wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, holding him in the same position he was previously in. He had to admit it was a bit colder this way but if felt nice to give something to Ivan rather than just receiving. It got even better once the Russian wrapped his arms tightly around the his waist. He sighed into his partners hair, enjoying the scent of redwoods and vodka. A strange, yet comforting smell.

Ivan secretly loved to be treated like this. He couldn't always be the strong one. He couldn't always be the one to protect Gilbert. Sometimes the German protected him. Sometimes Gilbert was the strong one. The one that held him in his arms when he cried. The one that assured him everything was going to be ok. The one that made his life worth living. These moments weren't as rare as some would think, but they were always welcomed with open arms.

Gilbert nearly laughed at how quickly their situation had completely flipped on it's head. This was how it always was. One minute they were making love, the next they were trying to tear each others throats out. Ivan didn't mind the fights. It meant that Gilbert always shared his honest emotions with him and wasn't scared to express himself. Gilbert was just glad they always found a way to work it out. He needed someone he could fight with. Violence was just part of his impulsive nature and he was glad he found someone who provided a challenge in that aspect. Mushy-gushy romantic relationships weren't for either of them. Of course they had their loving moments, but those were mostly kept private. The two bickered nonstop, getting off on the irritation of the other. It was what kept their relationship interesting, though. The two would never tire of each other and there was always something to look forward to. There was also the little things that made their relationship worth while. Both men paid incredible attention to detail and did things only the other would notice.

Ivan, for example, could tell exactly what Gilbert needed when he needed it. If the German ever had a bad day at work or just needed to be comforted, all Ivan had to do was look at him and open his arms. It provided a safe place for Gilbert to relax, he was untouchable when the Russian wrapped his arms around him. It always felt so nice, their bodies molded together perfectly. But he also knew when to give the German his own space, because God knows they both needed that at times.

Gilbert, on the other hand, had this way of always keeping the Russian on his toes. Whether it be sending small gift such as flowers or pastries to his work, or surprise water gun fights in the middle of the night. Yes, crazy things like that have happened in their household. There relationship was complicated and stressful at times, but also full of love, understanding, and fun. There were even times in their relationship when Gilbert showed he could be just as dominate as Ivan, weather that be in the bedroom or with the way he acted.

With both positive and negative thoughts circling their minds, the pair was able to fall asleep.

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short! I love how complexed yet simple their relationship is. I hope I'm doing a good job portraying it accurately in my writing.**

 **Russian Translations:**

 **Bohze moy - Oh my god**  
 **Neveroyatno. Eto purga. My zastryali v grebanoy metel - I can't believe it. It's a snowstorm. We're stuck in a fucking blizzard.**  
 **Moy milyy - My darling/my dear**

 **Again, these are from google translate so please correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have time!**

 **\- carnagekiid**


End file.
